


Stay

by prismdreams



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Aliens, Angst, BarryxKara, Comic Book Science, Comic Book Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, DC comics - Freeform, Dark, Depression, Drama & Romance, Empathy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Karry, Krypton, Kryptonian, Kryptonite, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Multiverse, Non-Canon Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV Third Person, Red Kryptonite, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supergirl/Flash Crossover, Time Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Work In Progress, dc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers believed everyone eventually leaves her and there was nothing that was going to mend the heartache she felt every time. James put more distance than she can handle. Winn didn't deserve to be dragged in this mess and Cat, well, she just wanted her to get over it. She now understood what her cousin meant by choosing this life, was this going to be her fate? [SuperFlash]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

   


Kara Danvers was impervious to most things, but not to personal distance and free will. She spaced before she could stop herself.

The more she wanted her private life to make sense the more the situation was just one convoluted mess. Ever since Lucy and James had abruptly broken up, Kara thought she had an opportunity to make things right with James. They could go back to being friends, either way; they would have to get along to work together. Every time she looked at his face, she was reminded of being ambushed by the red kryptonite that cursed not only the people closest to her but National City as well. She had the feeling she will never gain back their trust.

It was no use, Kara Danvers had messed things up for herself and she wasn't sure if she was going to heal this time.

" _Keira?_ Get in here." Cat Grant's bored tone summoned.

Kara pulled out of her deep thoughts and pushed her body up, coming into Cat's office. She put on her usual brave face but she knew Cat would see right through it so she prayed her boss would ignore it and just hand her the next task to do.

"I need you to monitor _The Talk_ , _The Real_ and any other show that mentions my name preferably ones that feature my relevance to Cat Co. The brand is important, I want to know the ins and out of every known source that publicizes the firm. Here is a list to brief you on what you need to research on." Cat brought up a document without lifting her eyes off her laptop.

Kara was used to the avoidance of eye contact, Cat only did it when the moment was called for, but for once she wanted her boss to really look at her; maybe to empathize with her predicament. But she was holding onto too much hope, Cat had wanted things to work out with Adam; she had no idea where her opinion stood with James. Her biased views made it harder to reveal her feelings, even if Cat asked her point blank. She took up the paper and plastered on her trademark professional demeanor.

"I'll get right on it Ms. Grant. Is there anything else?"

Cat sniffed sharply and turned her attention to Kara for a moment. Her eyes flickered for a second and Kara got the notion that there was more to her being called in than just for assistant duties.

"That is all," She looked up briefly then turned to write something down, "for now."

Kara adjusted her black rimmed glasses and nodded before turning around to get started on work.

"Oh Kara..." Cat started, Kara stopped before she could make it to her desk. "Don't turn around, just listen to me."

Kara gulped in place, there was only so many ways this could go wrong, but deep down, Cat really wasn't her enemy. She waited until the typing behind her stopped and Cat cleared her throat.

"Keira I'm not one for pep talks so I am taking two seconds here to apologize briefly before what I'm about to say here...I realize what I have and have not done as a mother, none of which has anything to do with you per say but we do share one thing in common." Cat paused before continuing.

"Adam...now he and I are progressing in our personal family business which is in no relation to you what so ever, but, I am still slightly on the fence to how things have gone between you two. I admit, I did want you both to see eye to eye but even I confess I can't control everything just because I want to. My point is: I hold no ill feelings to you, if that is what you are thinking."

Kara's eyebrow furrowed but she didn't speak. She heard Cat stand up and another clearing of her throat came her way.

"I do think you understand what love is, even if it's not with my son. I accept that. Whatever is going on in your mind, fix it and then move on. I need a focused employee as I run a tighter than a Rodeo Drive facelift company here that demands the best. I do believe you deserve more than just praise for the hard work you do for me." She sighed, "I actually admire you Kara; you don't give up no matter what. So this thing right now, whatever it could be, bury it and face the problem head on. If need be tell the truth so you can be rid of all personal tension when you come to work."

Kara slowed her breathing down when she realized it was spiking. What Cat just said made more sense than anything else going on in her life. But this had nothing to do with Adam; this was more complicated than she was willing to rely to her boss. Hearing her say all of this to her was going well beyond the working relationship they shared. She grimaced, unsure what to do next.

"You can turn around now; don't feel like I froze you into submission. This isn't _Scared Straight_ for Pete's sake."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief internally. There was that bored, ball buster she grew to know well. Kara turned around and shot her a glance that was unrehearsed. She almost spoke up to respond but then she retreated back in herself. When Cat looked at her almost expecting her to reply she took that as her cue to summarize her thoughts.

"Thank you Ms. Grant." She said softly, almost smiling but caught it. "I believe that too. I'm happy to hear you and you're son are growing closer. Thank you again for what you said."

Cat narrowed her eyes but looked shifty when she placed them back on Kara. She didn't detect flattery, what Kara always had said was genuine but she would hardly let her know that, maybe in times of crisis.

"Alright Keira, take a leave early. I got everything settled here. Good work." Cat averted her eyes back to what she was doing.

Kara didn't question Cat's request, she slowly walked out of her office with a slight smile on her face. They understood each other, it was strange in the way it was usually presented but Cat Grant let her know the brutality of life's foibles. Part of Kara despised her for being so spot on most of the time, the other part was grateful she had a kindred spirit in such a tough exterior of a woman. Cat knows the world and knew it well; anything she said to Kara is to be taken in as significance of some sort.

It was perfect timing in a sense, Winn and James had been away – not that she didn't want to see Winn – but James was understood. It was awkward to see a man who confessed his feelings recently which she turned down and another who she personally admitted truth bombs in the wake of the manipulating red meteorite.

She checked her phone and the DEO device for any alerts and there was nothing. Patrolling wasn't what the DEO recommended but it was what she could do now to get her mind off of her personal life. She fixed on her trench coat and walked away from work hailing for a taxi to her apartment. Maybe all she really needed was sleep, if there was only a way she could stay asleep for a long time until she felt needed again.

Turned out, nobody needed her tonight. Not even Cat who always had her on call even for the most trivial things. As she stood on the corner hailing for the next cab, she heard commotion coming from the night clubs that were all the rage this time a night. Her eyes looked on longing as she felt them glass over.

She frowned and jumped when a car horn beeped her attention. She got in and told the driver the directions to her apartment. The ride wasn't long thankfully. When she got back she immediately made a strong beeline to her fridge, pulling out ice cream and the last of her beers. She didn't wait to serve herself as she dove directly in the tub with a large spoon. She almost fainted from the taste, her brain wasn't even freezing over, being who she is nothing much harmed her. Except for people, they always let her down.

"Screw this!" She cursed, putting away the tub, took her beer and flew up to the roof of her building.

She landed smoothly and looked on National City with misconstrued eyes. There were so many innocent people she had already protected, so many she had yet to protect, the pressure was hitting her between the eyes, was she all she was? Could she co-exist with humanity and not feel the need to just smile, don the suit and cape and not act like the world is internally ending?

She unscrewed the bottle cap and drank a good swig of her beer, tapping the bottle on the concrete edge of the building. She didn't realize that the tapping broke the bottle randomly. She rolled her eyes and wiped at her pants until she heard a noise.

She turned and was met with a blast of deafening wind that pierced her alien eardrums causing her to instantly fall backward and over the edge of the building. Her body drowned out around her as she felt her form swept up quickly before plummeting to the ground.

Her eyes focused in front of her just barely as she felt her body being carried. She caught the color of his iris, a deep green; he smiled as he brought her to safety.

She barely stood up when he came to her aid, focusing on seeing and hearing straight. She looked on to her savior and jumped back when she took him in.

"Are you alright?" His concerned tone asked.

When he reached for her she brushed him away.

"Ugh-yes, think so, who-who are you?" She asked him breathlessly, her sight returning almost to their normal state, she could clearly see him now.

"I'm Barry Allen...err, I mean, The Flash."


	2. Chapter 2

Kara stumbled in place, watching this man slowly; this man who...saved her life just now called himself the—

"The Flash? Who the hell is that?" She almost demanded; uncertain if she should feel threatened or elated.

"Me, I am...here, I'm sorry, let me take this off..." He spoke as if he wanted her on his side.

Kara was weary as the man in the deep crimson cowl began slowly peeling back his mask to reveal a harmless face; unassuming yet skeptical nevertheless. Kara watched him closely as he made a move to touch her shoulder. She cowered away.

Suddenly her senses were on full alert; she heard something off her radar. Her powers were nearly coming back full throttle. _It's about time!_ She thought.

She viewed him and noticing a device attached to the lightning bolt emblem in the center of his chest. It was beeping; she could hear the ticking just as clear as the crickets surrounding them.

She X-rayed the device and saw it was beeping eternally, fluid was leaking inside. She made a swift move to grab it up, shed her clothes and flew up to hammer throw the device in the air, watching it explode to small fragments. Whatever it was, it almost made a mess. She could smell it, the fumes, the near combustibles laced into the building. This wasn't her area but she knew something wasn't right.

She flew back to her roof only to nearly crash into the scarlet speedster on impact.

"OK, what the hell was that?" He accused, gesturing wildly. "You had no idea what you just did! I need that to get back!"

Kara shook her head and rolled her eyes as she furrowed her brow. "Get back where? You clearly didn't know that whatever that was, well, you would have been Spaghetti-Os had it not been for me destroying it."

She folded her arms staring him down. He looked as if he didn't know what he was doing and it was obvious to her.

Barry looked her way feeling irritated, "That was the only way I got here. I'm...wait, where am I? _When_ am I?" He looked around bewildered then glued his eyes back on Kara. "And who exactly are _you_? Another meta human Thawne created? How could Cisco not flag me in on this—"

"Thawne? Meta what? Seriously—" She almost charged forward, getting ready to inject heat vision his way. "What are you doing here? I need to know who are and if you sent here by Non?"

Barry held up his hands when she came toward him and shook his head vehemently, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just saved your life and you think I'm what—wait, who's Non? Is that like Arrow territory?"

"What? What's an Arrow?" Kara's confused mind reduced the red veins around her eyes.

She held back on killing whoever this guy was, for now.

"You really have no idea who I'm talking about do you? Astra did warn me there would be other threats coming." She sent him a strong look, "How do I know you're not just pretending to not know?"

Barry took a deep breath, trying to clear his head, this girl was relentless, clearly wherever he landed, had similar threats to his own world.

"Look, there's no way I can really say this straight, OK, maybe not. I can time travel, I'm a bit rusty but somehow I landed here. Where is here?"

"You didn't answer my question. How do I know I can trust you?" Kara pressed him, Barry's solid green eyes almost made her fall back.

He looked innocent but she had to be sure, she was fooled before in the past. This Barry guy might be hiding something. Non could have brainwashed him into hiding incognito.

"Alright, tie me up, do something. Ask me things. Anything. I don't even know what day it is, what year it is. This obviously isn't Central City."

Kara's amused smirked subtly replaced her scowl. "You really want me to hold you hostage? I don't even know how strong you are. Let me tell you, if you come from another planet, if you're a Krytonian, I don't want to regret this."

Barry almost laughed at her observation. "Try me. I'll tell you everything you wanna know. Now if I was hiding things why would I ever admit to that? We'd be fighting wouldn't we?"

Kara smiled sinisterly, "Yeah you don't wanna do that. I just need a second; my powers aren't fully restored like I thought."

"Powers? Yeah, about that, I just totally saw you fly just as fast as a Boeing airplane, not to mention you just were about to deep fry me with your eyes. Now it's my turn, who are you? What are you?"

Kara nearly answered him but she heard a noise and turned her attention to looking around. "Did you hear that?"

"No...am I supposed to?"

She shook her head wondering what was going on with her super hearing, it seemed off, she could hear fine one minute, then the next it felt like she was imagining hearing things that weren't there. Barry looked at her with inquisitive eyes, wondering what was going on with this girl and where can he get some answers for once.

"Look...I don't have time to explain who I am, but I do need to know who you are and where you've come from."

Barry scoffed. "So what's the plan? I clearly said I would tell you what you need to know and I don't even know who you are. This is not looking good." He looked down to the oddly shaped "S" bolded on her emblem. "S Girl? Is that your name?"

Kara scoffed back, "No, I'm not that, my name is Kara and you seem to not know about me, not that it matters, seems like no one cares who Supergirl is anymore let alone Kara."

Barry realized he was in more than thought with this girl. He looked at Kara as she turned away glancing over the city. He took a chance and came near her but not too close, she had more abilities than he did. Just to be on the safe side he cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I had a feeling something was going on, I don't want to be a part of it if I'm not supposed to be. There had to be a reason why I came here, at this time, to save you from whatever that was that almost mangled you. Can we not fight about this? I really need your help, Supergirl, Kara."

She didn't want to relent and give up her defense but the way he was looking at her made her reconsider. Even if it was just one person, Kara whipped around to stare into the eyes of the man who saved her life. There's someone who does need her, she was going to need a plan to make this work.

"You say you traveled through time? From where? When? How did you do that?"

Barry shrugged, looking almost uncertain himself. "I just do, I figured it out recently. My speed, oh yeah, I'm a speedster, you know what those are?"

Kara humored him. "Yeah, I do, not many of them here. Least not from Fort Rozz. Alien species are more advanced."

"OK you guys have aliens here. Alright in our, in my world, my world, that being Central City we have meta humans, a mutated species from a scientific experiment that left everyone permanently effected. I was one of those effected. My city fights threats every day...it's never ending. But it's all I know. It's what I was meant to do…"

Kara watched Barry as he talked; he looked as if he wanted to confess something but remained composed in seconds of frowning.

"I need to get back there. Central City is my home; there they call me The Flash. I'm sort of a hero; a superhero."

Kara nodded slightly, understanding what he said. "Yeah, well this is my city, I'm the hero here."

"What city am I in? You never told me."

"You're in National City, 2016, Friday, 11pm." Kara replied slowly.

Barry pulled back with wide eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do next. The more he thought about what had just happened the more his head hurt from everything that had happened so far in his life. Zoom, Caitlin, Cisco, Harrison Wells, it's all gone.

"Barry?" Kara asked gently.

But he didn't move. He let the reality sink inside him as he partly collapsed on his knees, feeling his eyes glass over; there no way he could go back. He was stuck in this world, now that the device that took him here is destroyed.

Kara gulped, moving carefully as she neared closer to him. He appeared in a somber daze, unflinching, unaware of anything around him. That scared her more than a villain ambush. He easily could have killed her, but he isn't doing that. All he seemed to care about was what she just said. She didn't notice the weight of the words she spoke until she watched him wipe his eyes.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't—I didn't know...maybe there's another way, there has to be."

He turned to her, eyes blazing and naked with raw emotion. "It's gone. Everything I am, everything I was a part of, my friends, my family, my life, my world, all the good I've done, all the good I'm supposed to do. There isn't another way." He turned his back to her as strong tears slid down his cheeks. "That was the only way."

Barry never cried in front of people but he honestly didn't care now. His world is gone and he didn't get a chance to know until it was too late. His mother Nora's face appeared as he closed his eyes and rubbed them gently. His mother had died all over again. His father leaving without another word, so much was wrong and he wasn't going to have another chance to make it right.

Kara bit her lip and gave what he said some tough thought. She shook her head, she was being too pessimistic now; this wasn't like her.

"What if there is? You don't know that there isn't. I..." Barry hung onto her words, slightly turning his face but just barely looking her way, "we have to try."

"We? You mean?"

"Yes, I mean me. I don't know what's going on, but you did save my life, my powers were completely out before, that thought scared me more than anything. While I have these powers I can use them to help others, including you." Kara's soft voice echoed through Barry's hearing.

His mind was racing a mile a minute, thinking over her words. One thing was apparent, he did need to know if there was anything left he could do. He turned to her, slowly standing with her following his lead.

"That was my only chance to go back, but, I'm willing to do everything I can to try again. You're right..." Barry commented, watching Kara as she watched him, slightly smiling through his anguish.

She nodded, her super hearing picking up his heart beats; they were speeding faster than she could count.

"We should go, I mean, inside."

Barry awkwardly nodded, pulling back with a raise of his eyebrow, "You mean in your place? You sure you trust me?"

"I should, but, I won't take my chances completely with knowing so little about you." She said, walking over the fire escape, looking his way before starting down.

Barry held her gaze, frowning as he came close to where she was. "I get that. So, what do you wanna know?"

"Let's get inside before someone sees us." Kara climbed down the escape and slid into her apartment.

Barry was already inside from the window before she could think. "And could quit doing that? I don't draw attention to myself living here just because I can do things others can't."

Barry clucked his tongue, "Alright, sure. Now what are we gonna talk—"

Kara took him up and chained him swiftly to her radiator pole in mere seconds. Barry looked between what she did and her standing there with her arms folded tightly. She took a stance, making him gulp inwardly. Blinking wildly he pulled at his hands above his head that were locked tightly in the chains. Her bored face titled as she put some distance between them.

"Is this seriously necessary? I said I wasn't going to hurt you." Barry gritted his teeth, roughly tugging at the chains once again, Kara stared him down, unphased.

"No you didn't. You said you were going to tell me everything. I just don't trust you won't do something behind my back." She eyed him until he stopped resisting, which he hadn't. "It's no use I bound them to be unbreakable. You're wasting your time."

Barry banged his head against the alloid metal of the poll, wincing in slight pain from the impact. "Great."

Kara took a step closer, leaning down to his level, staring into those eyes of his; she hesitated before she went back to her hard stare. "So start talking, Flash, is it?"

Barry looked at her with tired and reddened eyes. Kara backed away before she saw something that distracted her again.

That was the last thing she needed, more distractions.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara slid the red button off her cell phone and in the blink of an eye, changed into her normal clothes. She leaned against the wall casually yet sternly looking at this Barry guy who called himself The Flash and claimed he wasn't one of Non's apprentices.

She took a deep breath and released tension in her shoulders. Baring the weight of the world actually did take its toll on her but she wasn't going to show any signs of weakness, most of all, not in front of Barry Allen.

Her eyes stayed on Barry, she watched him stop struggling and attempt to sit up. He failed and she raised her brow, rubbing her temples. Part of her felt tense looking at another human being locked up like this but she had to take the proper precautions for her own safety. National City didn't need any more hang ups. Non could have sent anyone to trample her promise to protect her city at any costs. Even one as innocent looking as Barry.

It had to be this way, even the thoughts she was thinking were out of character but she was considering them to be on the side of certainty.

"You really think having me chained to the radiator is going to keep you safe?" Barry blurted in a sing-song like tone, shaking Kara as he spoke knowingly.

"Better this than not. Astra would have done this to me, trick me, my _own_ family. Do you think I'd trust a stranger who somehow time traveled into my city and doesn't have a clue why? Please, Non had me fooled before but not now. Not when every piece of me remains intact. You don't intimidate me. I don't have to fight you to prove that."

Barry smirked, scoffing as he shook his head, looking amused for a second. "So...I'm this big threat because you think I work for this Non guy? OK, say that's true...if this guy has you beat before in the past, and he's all powerful, why am I the one in chains? You do know how speedsters think? My reflexes are the fastest they've ever been. If he hired me to kill you I could have stopped you before you touched me. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

Kara shook her head, "That doesn't mean much. You're a lackey, a henchman, you obviously want me to think you're not against me. This is all part of your manipulation. You don't know what's it's like to be hunted by your family." Barry held an emotionless expression upon hearing this, but Kara continued, finding it harder to speak. "Knowing that because of them I can't rest easy. Ever. There's always going to be someone behind me, steps ahead. I just beat you to it. You're a terrible actor, Barry Allen, if that's even your real name. While you're there, what's your Kryptonian name?" She crossed her arms.

Barry pursed his lips, smirking, "Scarlett Speedster."

Kara glanced his way with a strong face. "This is not a joke."

"I'm not laughing...Kara. You're the one who'd rather tie up and emotionally torture someone then simply ask the questions you want. You're just wasting my time here." He replied dejectedly.

"That's rich coming from a supposed time traveler. Who's to say you can't alter a timeline just because you feel like it? You speedsters are never to be trusted. I can't believe I..." she paused as she caught Barry's eyes following her, "almost thought you were telling the truth."

"Yeah well, if you think this is the way to go about it, I don't know what to tell you," Barry sighed, pulling at the chains even though they were wound almost skin deep into his flesh. "This hurts badly."

Kara flinched, her eye nervously ticked for a moment until she caught it and straightened herself out.

"This is for my protection...I can't let you go."

Barry shook his head and bit through the pain, his body was lopsided and crooked, there was no way he was getting out of here with the death-grip Kara enforced on the bounds. Barry attempted to lean back, taking some of the pressure off the chains cutting into his circulation. His head banging on the metal of the radiator in familiar defeat.

Shutting his eyes, he bit back his tongue, getting to the point. "What do you want to know?"

Kara frowned, the tension between her eyes focused on his face, checking for signs of trust.

"Ask me. It's not you're gonna loosen these things up. Just go on, I have nothing to hide." Barry commented without emotion.

She gulped harshly, scared of coming close to this man, more scared that the tone he used sounded just like her when nobody believed her. She nodded, coming close to Barry, kneeling down to look at his face. He wouldn't look at her but she found his eyes when he slowly picked up his glance. They said nothing to each other for a long moment. She winced, shooting her attention to his shackled hands that were getting redder by the second.

"I'm afraid. I don't know why, you haven't given me a reason to but I am. So much has happened."

Barry nodded through the tightness, understanding her situation. "We don't have to do this Kara...you could trust me."

Kara couldn't look at his hands, knowing she did that.

She turned her face away. "Maybe, I don't know, I don't know anything anymore."

"Well this isn't gonna solve anything, you treating me like I'm a threat. What do I have to do to prove it to you that I won't hurt you? I saved your life, why would I do that if I wanted to take it back?"

Kara's glasses were starting to fall off the bridge of her nose and she caught them before they fell as she faced Barry. His eyes found hers; she wanted to believe him, everything inside her wanted to trust him.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you, you _know_ that." He whispered, she watched his lips as he shaped the words on his mouth, shaking her head from the distraction.

"Maybe...maybe I need to just watch you."

"But you don't have to, we're on the same side here. Tell me what I have to do?"

She hesitated, biting her lip as she stared into his eyes, the color showing more gently now. The grey greens of his iris locking with her grey blues until he shook his head, breaking the eye contact.

Barry sighed, looking up once again as if to give it another try. He nodded gently, sharing a stronger look this time. Kara didn't think as she reached above to the shackles and flinched back when she heard the door open.

"Hey ho, oh holy _Fifty Shades of Grey…_ _uh…_ Kara." Winn mused, instantly shutting the door as Kara moved to stand swiftly. "What's going on here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Both Barry and Kara panicked and struggled to say something; Kara was the first to address it.

"Oh god, this isn't what it looks like I swear. I—well he—" Kara looked to Barry, silently asking for help.

"Yeah well she was just gonna get me out of these, I swear, agree with her, not what it looks like, if that is what you are thinking..." Barry hoped that was enough.

Kara panicked, looking at Winn until he raised his eyebrows not knowing what to say. "OK, who are you and why are you in a compromising position? And Kara, why I the last to know these things?"

"This is Barry, he—yeah he's, oh god, OK let me start over."

Winn wanted to laugh, he had never seen his friend so unhinged before and he's been through the worst with her already.

"Please do, can't wait to hear it." Winn asked, standing with his arms crossed. "Go on." He pressed.

Kara instantly went over to crouch down to Barry's level; she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Please don't do anything, don't make me regret this..." She pulled the chains out easily as Barry stood up, rubbing his hands.

"Don't worry..." Barry looked down at Kara as soon as he stood upright. "I could have phased through these without a sweat anyway."

Kara's mouth hung open as she pulled back, "What?"

Barry shared a look with Winn who helped his hands up as Barry phased out of the cuffs and sped out of his suit quickly. Winn's face matched Kara's confused expression.

"Right, now." Barry sped to hold Kara's hands above her head, using the strength from the speedforce to pin her. "This doesn't feel good does it?"

"Dude, what the hell? That's Kara. Dude, she's not the enemy here." Winn rushed out. "Come on man, come on. We just met, yeah, but Kara's not who you think she is."

Kara moaned gently, not thinking he'd switch his demeanor on a dime. She brought this on herself. She does have the strength to match his almost, but she was tired of fighting. Not that she could feel much pain, the look he gave her hurt her more than any pressure he could have put.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if I could trust you." She shook her head, the force he had over her hands tickled more than hurt her. For a speedster he was strong. "I think I do now..." she concluded, looking at him slowly.

Barry tensed his mouth. What was he doing? He wasn't this guy. He wasn't a full blown vigilante. He was slowly turning into Oliver Queen on his worst day and he didn't like it. Barry was better than this. He slowly eased his grip over her wrists as they separated from each other.

Kara put more distance, almost pulling an out of character, nearly hiding behind Winn. Her friend looked at her with raised brows. They both showed an uncertain look as Barry's voice shook them awake.

"Look, I somehow got here, probably on accident. To tell you the truth I really need to figure out how I'm going to get back to my time. What I need to do is—"

"Wait, whoa—" Winn couldn't help himself as he interrupted. "Your _time_?"

"Yeah—Central City." He waited until they had a clue what he was talking about. "Which I assume you don't even know. OK... _this_ is gonna be fun."

Kara raised her hand up, wanting to get something clear. "Wait...let me get this straight, you're a speedster right?" Barry shrugged, the answer was obvious. "OK, so you can now, what, run so fast that you can travel to a different time?"

"Apparently," Barry replied, exasperatedly. "And now that you broke _my_ tachyon. I have no way of getting back."

Kara's eyes narrowed. "You can't be serious; it would have killed you if I didn't destroy it. You know, for a speedster, you're senses really suck. You're obviously not Krytonian. We're a smarter race of individuals, _clearly_."

"Regardless, it was my only way of getting back." Barry said through gritted teeth.

Winn looked between Barry and Kara, feeling the tension in the room, wanting to slowly ease out but bit his lip, letting curiosity get the better of him.

"Alright, so, that was seriously the only way? That _can't_ be because like, wait! If you can run as fast as you do, can't you just do it again?"

Barry rolled his eyes, wondering if he was speaking another language or were they really not listening to him.

"I told you, _she_ ," Barry pointed to Kara harshly, "broke what made me fast enough to travel here in the first place."

He leaned against the couch, folding his arms as he waited for either of them to respond, looking tired. "And it blew up," he side-eyed Kara, "you may remember that part."

Kara squinted back, still vouching on the fact that she was saving his life when she threw it in the air. "Whatever, you're welcome by the way."

Winn watched the interaction between them and stepped in the middle. This guy, Barry just looked lost and Kara looked annoyed. There had to be something they can do to help him. Also, it was not difficult to mistake the tension in the room. He didn't quite know what that meant yet. But he wanted to believe everybody was just lost and angry. Winn tried to get them on track.

"Look man, I guess until we figure out how to get you back, we're gonna need a plan. Kara and I..." he said slowly, so Kara will drop the face she was making and be serious, "we'll do whatever we can to help you get back. Sorry we're fresh out of tachyon at the moment. Though, wait is this a velocity-based tachyon?"

Barry looked surprised as he answered. "My friends made it. I've only put it on once. I can't exactly call them for the blueprint."

Winn wagged his index finger in the air as he thought of something. "Alright, check it, I just had a theory. And this is off the cuff so forgive the future pop culture references. If this is obviously velocity-based, as in physics 101, like really pre-hacker stuff, I'll see what I can do. I've seen those before. It's like a spider flux capacitor, very _Back to the Future_ -esq. Doable but I'm gonna need a day or two to get something going."

Barry nodded along, trying to follow what he was saying. He went over it for a few seconds. At least it was a start. Better than what he could come up with on the spot. Their earth had to have some technology secrets buried somewhere. He watched Kara as she sat down on her couch, looking dejected and confused, more upset than anything. He could tell she didn't want any part of this and he couldn't blame her. Something told him there was more to her tough guard than her mild annoyance. She looked perturbed, more than she had before.

Barry almost let his curiosity get the better of him and ask her what was up, but he stopped himself. Not just because of Winn being in the middle of his science speech but he didn't want this to get emotional. He didn't want to get involved. Even after he watched her wipe at her eyes, knowing there was something deeper than she cared to confess, he dropped the notion. He focused on Winn's plan and asked him questions.

"Well, man, hey do you have a place to stay in the mean time? It's kinda late and you'll need sleep eventually."

"He can stay here." Winn and Barry turned their heads to Kara springing up from the couch, coming closer to them as she crossed her arms, looking like she regretted asking, she fell down, folding her arms across her chest.

Barry swallowed. Winn looked at Kara then him, smiling slightly. "Yeah, Kara's place is a lot bigger to be honest. And there's like, all the pot stickers in the freezer I hope."

Barry and Kara looked at Winn with a bemused expression. "What I mean is there's food here. Why do you think I come here so much? Yeah..."

Kara sighed and Barry followed, they looked at each other, this time more seriously. She nodded, giving him a thin smile.

"Well I gotta go. Barry, right? Yeah, we'll continue this tomorrow. Later Kara. Want me to give James the 411 about the uh—"

"Don't worry, I'll tell him myself. Thanks Winn." Kara smiled genuinely.

Winn nodded to both of them and slowly left Kara's apartment, leaving them alone.

Kara didn't know what to think or feel in the moment. She glanced at Barry who was just awkwardly standing, as if waiting to be told what to do and where to go. He looked apprehensive and she couldn't blame him. Kara cleared her throat, making sure she got what she wanted to say right.

"Look I don't know you and I don't really know the situation, but I'm willing to help you find your way back to your time. Winn knows this stuff better than I do. I'm sorry if I was rough with you before."

Barry finally turned her, her cobalt blue eyes shining in the dimly lit living room. He saw the sincerity drip from her eyes and calmly relented, dropping most of his guard, for the sake of being civil at least where his getting back to Central City is concerned.

"Don't worry about it. I don't know what you've been through lately, but if I were you, I'd probably do the same thing, maybe be a little more weary. I am a speedster after all. Whatever you shackle me with I can just phase myself out of them."

"Oh, right..." she said, trailing off.

Kara nearly forgot that minor detail. He was right. But something didn't make sense: he hesitated. She was curious why he didn't just phase out of them right away when he could. She opened her mouth to respond but closed it quickly.

"Well I was just gonna...I wanted to say..." Barry and Kara both said at once.

"You go." he offered.

"No you." she said right back. "Go on."

Barry sighed; slowly coming to the other end of her couch, idly standing.

"You can sit Barry, really." Kara waved her hand as he finally sat down but at the further end, keeping a fair amount of distance.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do now. I usually know what to do in these types of situations. I feel like I can run my problems away. I don't know how long I'm going to be stuck here for. I guess I sort of feel like an alien in a strange world. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about."

"You'd be surprised," Kara smirked, leaning on her elbow with a far off look. "I may know exactly what you're talking about."

Barry looked her way, sitting closer; he was beginning to let some of his guard down. "Well, I guess I don't have to do this alone then."

Kara thought for a moment before a sharing a small look with him beside her. She was aware of his closeness but it suddenly didn't bother her.

"No, you don't." She locked eyes with him, reaching to cover his hand with hers.

Barry jerked his hand back, "Ouch, oh god. Wow, I underestimated that."

Kara winced; she was going to have to be more careful with her touches. "Sorry, Barry."


End file.
